


Everything Hurts

by avengered063



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengered063/pseuds/avengered063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it is he one who causes the emotional injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys *--* 
> 
> Took me a while to post a new small work, but here it is !'
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one-shot also as much as the others. 
> 
> And sorry any error, but unfortunately English is my second language. 
> 
> Well, that's it, have fun *--*

It is he who hurts her.

Most people think the opposite because she is a woman of striking personality and he is so in love with her, but Natasha Romanoff is weak and Steve Rogers went through many, _many_ things that it's almost automatic try not to break her how he was broken, as his best friend broke her.

_(and was not her fault, or at least that's what he repeats to himself every time he is in bed. Was not her fault that he had been in the war, was not her fault that he had lost 70 years of his life and was not her fault for having fallen for him. Natasha is innocent and they know it.)_

Sometimes he feels guilty.

Of course he feels guilty, everyone would feel guilty if were in his position, but nonetheless things are different, because he can not avoid hurting her every time he looks at her waist and see that scar; every time he see that brand of war in which she lived, the brand that proves that his friend is alive.

_(sometimes he thinks they really could work without all this pain, without all these injuries, but Natasha does not complain; Natasha just closes her eyes and cover her ears and mouth, and then he realizes that everything, everything will be fine regardless if he continues with this or not.)_

Normally he lives with that.

Steve quickly learned to live with that sadistic side as quickly learned that this was his inheritance of war, as well as the inheritance of Natasha was losing everything, like Bucky was having controlled his mind. So he can live all days, one day at a time, and tell himself that it's okay to have that side, since no one but Natasha knows, because Natasha loves him and will not tell anyone.

_(usually it is hard to breathe and keep his mouth shut. When he visits Peggy, the truths come out too fast, full of remorse and pain and tears and full of "I can not avoid, sorry, you help me to overcome?" and so it's really hard not to talk about it. Due to this, he does not talk about Natasha, even when Peggy asks him about it in her lucid moments. Usually Peggy receivee "she's okay" or "yes, everything is going perfectly well "and she usually shut up.)_

But it's not like Natasha cared.

Natasha is Natasha and she also was in the war and she discovered how is to be subjugated many, _many_ times and so not care what Steve does, after all it is also love and for someone like her who does not understand much of _certain_ emotions she is happy with that.

_(but is not hard to talk about it with Natasha. They talk a lot about it and there is no apologies and neither indications of separation. Steve took to realize that maybe Natasha liked it more than she should. Which she might enjoy more than she should of the screams and cynical smiles and to feel guilty. Perhaps it was a form of self-punishment or perhaps to self-forgive. This are just assumptions, of course, but Steve is sure that this was the inheritance of her war. Not he's complaining)_

Because they are happy like that.

Natasha likes to suffer and Steve likes to hurt her and they are perfect on that and in many others ways, just like they know it could not be different after all the history they had together and after all the suffering they went individually, because he lost all his family and friends and she lost her freedom, and because of this, hurting and being hurt are appropriate and their romantic activities everyday, since it was what they more learned to do and leave to do with them during the war in which they lived.

_(because both live in that relationship and know that it is normal for one hurt and the other injure. Love is not synonymous of beauty and happiness always - the real love makes more tears than smiles - after all, in this relationship, is not different.)_


End file.
